Ice Cream Flavors
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: "Don't worry. I highly doubt that everyone we know is going to come get ice cream at the same time that we are." Joey and Seto go ice cream shopping. Little bits of SxJ and hints of YxY, MxM and RxB. WARNING! YAOI! NO LIKIE NO READIE!


Hello! I'm on vacation right now so I had plenty of time to write this. Don't worry. I won't forget about my other fanfics. I just really wanted to write this.

Disclaimer: LittleGreenPuppy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters or any ice cream flavors mentioned in this fanfic. This is purely fan made and it is not the intent of this story to make money. It's primary purpose is to give puppyshipping fans something fun to read. Anyone who dares try to file a lawsuit because of this story will be met with a butcher knife, a serrated bread knife and the trademark Seto Kaiba Death Glare. Unfortunately due to certain circumstances this threat is now null and void due to Seto not wanting to "waste his time with pathetic, flea-bitten weasels like them." That is all. Please enjoy the story.

~ . ~

Mokuba sat up causing the blanket to pool in his lap. He yawned and stretched. After hearing a satisfying crack he took in his surroundings. The blue leather couch, the coffee table littered with half eaten snacks, multiple stacks of DVDs and the blue screen of the huge TV he had forgotten to turn off met his eyes. It was clear to him that he had fallen asleep in the living room. It was also clear that he had been watching movies before he had gone to sleep. The only question that was plaguing the boys mind was… Why? He couldn't recall ever wanting to watch a bunch of movies. Especially really loud action movies. _Really loud…_

Mokuba blushed as the memories of the following night flooded into his mind. His brother, Seto, and his boyfriend, Joey, were… having a bit too much fun… The noise kept Mokuba up. It also didn't help that Mokuba's room was right down the hall from theirs. In an attempt to drown it out he put on a bunch out loud and action packed movies down in the living room, skipping any part that didn't have enough noise. Unfortunately, one of them, either Joey or Seto, took this as a challenge and they became even louder. This lasted for a good two hours before the couple became tired out. Mokuba didn't have time to turn off the TV, though, because as soon as they were done he fell asleep.

Mokuba glanced at the clock. '_10:37 am. Well it's too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. Guess I'll just wait until lunch._' However, his stomach decided to growl just then. Mokuba placed a hand to his stomach. 'I guess a little snack wouldn't hurt.' Skipping his way to the kitchen, Mokuba thought about what he wanted to eat. Once he got into the kitchen a delightful yap reached his ears. Koinu-chan, Mokuba's puppy, ran up to him, jumping and licking his master. Koinu-chan was a golden retriever mixed with another type of dog. She was a gift to Mokuba from Joey.

Joey had originally wanted her to be a family present but Seto claimed that he didn't need two puppies to take care of. That comment started off one of their old arguments about how Joey was not a dog though in Seto's eyes he clearly was. Unfortunately, Mokuba had not been able to think of a name for his new puppy so he decided to just name her Koinu-chan until he could think of something. Koinu meaning puppy in Japanese. But he had gotten so used to saying Koinu-chan that no other name seemed to fit her. So Koinu-chan became her name.

And at that moment, the way Koinu-chan kept leaping toward her food bowl, it became apparent that nobody had fed her yet. '_That's strange. Usually since Seto get's up early he would feed her. Has he not gotten up yet?_' Mokuba fed Koinu and walked up to the freezer. 'I think I'll have some ice cream. Since Seto isn't up he can't tell me no!' But when Mokuba looked in the freezer, he saw that there was no ice cream. Doing something any normal kid would do, he ran upstairs to tell his brother so that Seto could go get more.

"Seto! Seto! Seto!" he called as he banged on the door. Mokuba heard a grumble from the other side and decided to take that as an invitation. Mokuba wished he hadn't. Glancing at the disarray in the room the only thing his mind could come up with was that they had _definitely_ had fun last night. Seto sat up at the sound of the door opening. Joey whimpered at the loss of his pillow but got over it and turned over to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the blankets pooled a little lower in Seto's lap than Mokuba was comfortable with. Mokuba covered his eyes. "Seto! The blankets!"

Seto blushed and pulled the blankets up to cover any part he didn't want his little brother to see. "You needed something?" he asked, still blushing.

"We ran out of ice cream!" Seto glanced at his brother, to the clock and back to his brother.

"And this is a problem at 10:30 in the morning because…?" Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"It's a problem no matter what time it is. We need to always have ice cream in the house!" Seto rolled his eyes this time.

"No we don't. Ice cream is a dessert. Not a snack between breakfast and lunch."

"I have to agree with Mokuba," Joey popped in, finding it difficult to go back to sleep with people talking. Seto glared at his boyfriend.

"You're not helping me here." Joey shrugged.

"You never asked me to help you. Besides, I kind of want ice cream now."

"That's two votes against you!" Mokuba exclaimed, holding up two fingers.

"Sadly for you this isn't a democracy. It's a dictatorship. And I'm the dictator." Seto said as he lay back down. Sadly for Seto, both Mokuba and Joey wanted ice cream and they both had a power that Seto found impossible to deny. Puppy dog eyes. Seto, of course, tried to ignore it but to his dismay, he gave in. "Fine, fine! But I'm only getting one container of ice cream! Joey, you're coming with me and Mokuba, get out so we can get changed." Defeat hung closely to his words.

"Fine by me!" Mokuba and Joey said at the same time.

~ . ~

"Why, oh why are we at some regular grocery store?" Seto asked his boyfriend.

"Because I know you don't want to go to some cheap grocery like I usually go to and really don't want to go to some fancy expensive grocery," Joey explained.

"But why did we have to go to the one everyone else we know goes to?" Seto replied rather irritably.

"Because I know where it is. And don't worry. I highly doubt that everyone we know is going to come get ice cream at the same time that we are." Joey reassured his boyfriend. Joey stopped in front of the ice cream section. "What kind should we get?"

"I don't know. How about vanilla?" Seto grumbled, clearly wishing he was anywhere but there.

"Vanilla is too plain! How about chocolate?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time we got chocolate?"

"That was fun. Okaaay… How about strawberry then?"

"How about no?"

"Oh riiight… The same thing happened with the chocolate…"

"What about pistachio?" Joey threw his hands up.

"Pistachio? That's old people ice cream!"

"What? Where did you get that?"

"Oh come on! What kid eats pistachio ice cream?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"I ate pistachio and I actually use to like it."

"Well then you like old people ice cream!" Joey exclaimed, turning back to the ice cream.

"Whatever. How about…?"

"We're not getting coffee flavored ice cream."

"I wasn't pointing to that. I was pointing to the one next to it." Joey looked at it in disgust.

"That does not look like good ice cream."

"Okay then what does?" Seto asked, once again wishing he was anywhere but there.

"I like the moose tracks."

"I'm not a big fan of peanut butter…"

"Black cherry?"

"I only like cherries plain or in pie."

"Cookie dough?"

"I don't like cookie dough. Frozen or fresh."

"Why don't we get sherbet?"

"I don't like sherbet."

"Well what do you like?" Joey asked, exasperated.

"That should be a short list." A new voice entered. Seto bristled and turned to glare at the new comers. Joey, on the other hand, was very happy to see them.

"Yug'! Yami! What's up?" Yugi ran up and hugged his best friend. Yami smiled and waved, before sending a glare back to Seto.

"We haven't seen you out of school in so long. You're either having fun at Seto's or we're too busy to get you to visit..." Yugi trailed off, a bit sad.

"I know. It sucks. But anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Joey tried to change the subject. Yami would most likely blame him if Yugi started to get sad. Thankfully he was far too busy in an all out glare war with Seto to notice. Yugi perked up.

"Oh, we're grocery shopping. Actually, one of our items is ice cream. I'm guessing that's what you're doing too?" Joey nodded. "We have to get some _sugar free_ ice cream because 'I don't want you to get a sugar high.'" Yugi grumbled, grabbing the ice cream. "Didn't hear you complaining last time I got a sugar high…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I do not need to hear about that!" Yugi laughed.

"Sorry! What kind are you getting?" Joey froze.

"Umm… We… Don't exactly know yet."

"Well don't get sugar free so I can have some!" Yugi snatched Yami's arm, pulling him away. "Have fun getting your ice cream!" Joey waved until they were out of sight.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Joey asked, turning to Seto. If Joey could've he would've sweat dropped. Seto was still glaring daggers at the spot Yami was. "Now, now Seto. We don't want to hurt the air's feelings. Just because Yami was there does not mean the air needs to be punished."

"I thought you said it would be 'highly unlikely' for us to meet anyone here." Seto softened his glare so he could glare at Joey.

"I said 'everyone'. Just because we saw two people does not mean we'll see everyone else." Of course, life just loved proving everyone wrong. Especially Joey.

"Yo! What's up Guy-with-the-stick-up-his-ass and Guy-with-the-stick-up-his-ass'-dog?" a guy that looked like he just escaped from an insane asylum, otherwise known as Marik, nearly screamed. Joey bit his lip while. He could practically inhale all the negative energy coming from Seto.

"What are you doing here?" Marik's much less insane boyfriend, Malik, asked.

"Umm… We're getting ice cream," Joey replied rather hesitantly. Marik gasped.

"So are we! We ran out of ice cream at home and sex is just no fun at all without something creamy to lick up. Well… I mean besides-," Joey was about to interrupt but Seto got to it first.

"If you don't shut the fuck up and get approximately 500 light years away from me I swear I will do something so horrible you will be cringing in fear every second of everyday for the rest of your life." Marik held a dumbfounded look on his face. "Meaning no sex." Marik gasped, horrified.

"Okay! I've got the—Whoa!" Malik never got to finish his sentence because as soon as Marik had finished gasping he grabbed hold of Malik's arm and sprinted out of the freezer section. Joey turned back to the ice cream knowing it was nearly impossible to tell Seto to calm down. Joey could feel Seto's heated glare boring into his skin.

"I know I said it was highly unlikely…" Joey trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"If you don't want either of those white haired freaks getting hurt you'd better go find them." Joey pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Ryou."

"Why do you need Ryou?" Joey bit his lip and shut his phone as Bakura walked up.

"Too late." Seto turned his glare to the scariest it would go.

"Listen here you… whatever the hell you are… if you don't get away from me so I can't see, hear or even smell you I will not be responsible for anything that happens to you." Bakura glared back for a moment.

"Yeah. Wonderful. Great. Now get the fuck out of the way so I can get my ice cream."

"Why do you need ice cream?" Bakura sent his glare at Joey.

"Why should I tell you?" Joey shrugged.

"I'm curious." No reply. "Because if you don't I'll tell Ryou all about the fan and the pudding from the day Ryou was absent and you'll be put on the couch again." Bakura's glare hardened.

"I'm getting ice cream with lots of sugar in it and giving it to Yugi to torment Yami. Now go fuck yourself." Bakura threw open the door, grabbed the ice cream and stormed away.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Joey asked sheepishly.

"Just grab some ice cream so we can leave before we see any more of your friends. Like Tea. I'll kill myself if I have to listen to another one of her idiotic friendship speeches." Joey picked up a random box of ice cream.

"Chocolate mint?" Seto thought it over.

"I can live with that." Joey let out a huge sigh of relief. And finally they made it to the cash register, paid for the ice cream and went home for some relaxing. Since it was a Sunday Seto didn't need to go to work so he decided that staying home and just eat ice cream with Joey… not in the naughty way you pervs! And after that trip, Seto wanted nothing more than to relax…

"Ewww… Chocolate mint ice cream? That's disgusting."

~ . ~

Well hope you liked it! If not… oh well… have a nice life… bye…

:)Puppy-Chan(:


End file.
